


I Hear They Found Your Boat, Skinsuit

by HMSquared



Series: Merry Christmas, Skinsuit (Ho, Ho, Ho) [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bangalore has one line of dialogue, Fluff and Crack, Gen, He’s still mostly Revenant, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Past Murder, Presents, Revenant hates being touched, Season/Series 07, Soft Revenant (Apex Legends), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: In which Revenant actually does something kind of nice? Don’t tell him that, he’ll rip your face off with extreme prejudice.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Revenant
Series: Merry Christmas, Skinsuit (Ho, Ho, Ho) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139447
Kudos: 19





	I Hear They Found Your Boat, Skinsuit

**Author's Note:**

> You are legally required to do Mr. Burns’ finger tenting and voice while reading the “Excellent” line.
> 
> Enjoy!

Blisk’s head was nothing more than a blemish on the wall. Revenant stepped over his corpse, flicking blood off his fingers.

A computer sat in front of him, unlocked. The secrets and conspiracies of Hammond Robotics now lay completely bare. Smirking, Revenant began to scroll.

There was an email, addressed to Cheryl from Blisk. The subject line was “Mr. Witt’s Ship”.

_ Cheryl, _

_ Can’t we just move the boat? There don’t seem to be any personal items, and besides, it’s an eyesore. _

_ Make sure the letter gets lost in the mail. _

_ Blisk _

Revenant stood there, the words reflected in his eyes. He was unusually indecisive.

The humans and their petty struggles meant nothing to him. Far as he was concerned, they could all die in a fire. But Revenant loathed Hammond Robotics with every fiber of his being. He scrolled down.

Cheryl’s response was filled with legal mumbo jumbo (of course). However, Revenant spotted a file at the bottom. He opened it to find a map of Kings Canyon with a red X near the floating Leviathan skull.

_ Excellent. _

Mirage was in the kitchen when Revenant walked over and grabbed his arm. He jumped at the sudden attention.

“Please don’t eat me.” The simulacrum smirked.

“I hear they found your boat, skinsuit.” And then he walked away, leaving Mirage mystified.

A week later, it was announced that the Games would be returning to Kings Canyon. It was only for the rest of the month, to everyone’s bewilderment. 

Revenant didn’t seem shocked by the news.

“Does anyone know why we’re going back?” Mirage asked during the plane ride over. Bangalore, who was sitting across from him, leaned forward.

“My guess, it has something to do with Blisk and Cheryl’s disappearances.” Mirage’s brow furrowed. The news hasn’t gotten out yet?

They dropped near the skull. As everyone got off the dropship, things became clear.

The  _ Mirage Voyage  _ was floating there, hovering above the sea. Everything seemed to be in order. Even the paint job hadn’t been touched.

Mirage fell to his knees and kissed the ground. Wraith shook her head in mild amusement. The rest of the group was equally shocked… Well, all except for one.

As it all set in, Mirage turned his head. Revenant, who was standing in the back, pivoted on his heel and walked back to the dropship. The trickster shook his head with a smirk on his face.

Revenant was in his quarters, pouring over the Hammond files, when a soft knock filled his audio receptors. He didn’t turn around.

“Rev?” Of course it was Mirage.

“What?”

“Um… I’ll probably regret saying this later, but… I know you did this.” Revenant turned around and was on his feet in an instant. Mirage smiled nervously. “Look, I won’t tell. I just… wanted to say thank you.” And then he did something unexpected. Throwing common sense out the window, he hugged the simulacrum.

Revenant’s body instantly tensed up. Everything was screaming at him, telling him to fix it. Rolling his eyes, he flexed his fingers. In one swift moment, they dug into Mirage’s shoulders.

“OW!”

“Let go of me, and I’ll let go of you.” Revenant’s voice was colder than snow. Nodding, Mirage let go. Staying true to his words, he pulled his fingers out.

The trickster bolted out of the room. Revenant shook his head, wondering how one human could be so complicated.


End file.
